


Milky Way

by g g cummings (TheGatsbyGirl)



Series: Galaxias [1]
Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGatsbyGirl/pseuds/g%20g%20cummings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A fighter should not be with his navigator. The relationship between a team should be strictly professional. Especially a relationship that wasn’t resulting in great numbers. Encke was a no-nonsense fighter. Order was his main priority. If he ever tried a relationship on board all hell would break loose.<br/>But…that didn’t stop him from wondering what it would be like.”<br/><br/>Encke wishes a lot of things, and dreams a lot of things. They all have to do with his navigator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milky Way

Encke wished Keeler didn’t look the way he did.

  
He wished that seeing him changing didn’t make his heart rate speed up and his stomach tingle. He wished that he didn’t live for the short conversations they would have after a long day on the Sleipnir. He wished that feelings weren’t so fucking inconvenient.

  
A fighter should not be with his navigator. The relationship between a team should be strictly professional. Especially a relationship that wasn’t resulting in great numbers. Encke was a no-nonsense fighter. Order was his main priority. If he ever tried a relationship on board all hell would break loose.

  
But…that didn’t stop him from wondering what it would be like.

  
He wished that he didn’t think about Keeler changing that night when his hand crept down to the hardness between his legs. Keeler’s pale chest. His well-defined muscles straining against milky skin and the two little dimples below his spine, pointing to his perfectly shaped ass. His silvery blond hair falling down his back. His perplexed pout when he said “Encke?”

  
How would that hair feel between his fingers? How would that body feel beneath his? How would those lips feel against his own lips?

  
Encke closed his hand around his erect cock, and shuddered, returning to the dream that had been with him for so long now.

_  
His face flushed and his lips kiss-swollen. His pale neck covered in hickeys and his chest rising and falling with each yearning breath. His fair hair framing his face in shining waves, free from its usual loose braid. His slender hands grasping at Encke’s back, almost clawing at his skin, so desperate to be even closer than they are. The wanton hums when he grasps his navigator’s cock, his strokes and caresses leading the navigator to moan as he comes._

  
Fuck, he was so beautiful and so pure and Encke was so hard it hurt, and he was such a shit for doing this, but god, it felt so good and he was stuck in this glorious fantasy. Encke rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock, biting his lip at the sensation.

_  
“It’s funny,” Encke whispers, his breath tickling Keeler’s ear. “Letting the fighter steer the navigator.” He gently kisses the skin beneath Keeler’s ear and Keeler sighs. He grabs Keeler’s ass and pulls him closer until he’s sitting on his lap, legs wrapped around Encke’s hips and arms resting on his shoulders._

_  
“Oh god, Encke…”_

_  
“What is it, Keeler?”_

_  
“Fuck me…”_

_  
“What?”_

_  
Keeler grabs him and looks into his eyes. “Fuck me. Make me yours.”_

_  
“Ssh. I’ll obey, baby.”_

  
Baby. Calling Keeler baby, and darling, and sweetheart. Encke sped up the motion of his hand, trying to suppress the moans that came along with the pleasure building in his loins. He was a piece of shit for doing this. But he couldn’t stop.

_  
“I’ll make you feel good. I’ll make you feel so good. That’s what my navigator deserves.” Keeler presses his lips against Encke’s, his tongue venturing into his fighter’s mouth. Keeler licks spirals along the roof of Encke’s mouth and gently bites his lip, and Encke thinks he might lose control._

_  
“Encke…I…”_

_  
“My Keeler deserves the world. My Keeler deserves the best.”_

_  
“That’s why I was paired with you,” Keeler says. “Oh god, Encke, you’re so wonderful.”_

_  
“Ssh, darling. You’re the wonderful one.”_

_  
Keeler draws masterpieces with his tongue on Encke’s neck and closes his lips around the skin below his jaw, sucking until the skin is flushed deep red. His mouth travels up and he laps at Encke’s ear._

  
“Keeler…baby…” Encke sighs. He bites his lip and curses himself for speaking, but he just can’t not because this is too good and it’s about to get heated.

_  
Their hips grind against each other until the friction is too much to bear. Encke almost tears Keeler’s shirt off and nuzzles his erect crotch before drawing the zipper down Keeler’s pants and pulling them off his legs. Keeler slides his hands into the shoulders of Encke’s uniform and pushes him down._

_  
He peppers kisses down Encke’s chest and stomach, stopping to bite at the bump of his hip bone. The fighter bucks his hips and moans._ _Keeler glances at him before licking the underside of Encke’s cock and Encke has to clap a hand over his mouth so that he doesn’t wake up the entire ship. Keeler sighs and slides his mouth farther down Encke’s shaft, sucking and licking and kissing and Encke thinks he might pass out._

_  
“Fuck, Keeler…you’re so good at this.” It’s lame but it’s the only thing he can say._

_  
The navigator hums in approval and continues to suck and purr and kiss until Encke feels himself quiver and he can only bring himself to say “Keeler” before he lets go._

  
Encke glanced over to the beauty across the room and his heart melted. Arm gently placed across his stomach, chest gently rising and falling. Then he saw Keeler roll on his side and let out a gentle “hnn” and his arousal somehow grew even more.

_  
Encke grabs Keeler’s wrist and flips him over on his back, looming over him._

_  
“Do you want me baby?”_

_  
“Oh yes…god yes…”_

_  
Encke clasps his hand around Keeler’s cock and gives it a light rub. Keeler lets out an “oohhh” and Encke smiles and wraps his hand around his navigator’s shaft. Keeler’s face is the epitome of ecstacy, cheeks flushed, eyes fluttering shut, and mouth hanging open. Everything is worth it to see the look on his lover’s face. Encke drags a finger along the underside of Keeler’s cock and circles his thumb around the swollen tip. “Keeler, sweetheart, does this feel good?”_

_  
“Y-yes…”_

_  
Encke looks at him and whispers. “Do you want more?”_

_  
“Fuck yes.”_

_  
Encke smiles and squeezes Keeler’s cock, and his back arches and his toes curl._

_  
“Oh god…oh god…Encke, I’m coming…”_

_  
Keeler comes with a moan into Encke’s hand, and Encke smiles, because he’s with him, in this moment, and he’s going to make love to him._

_  
“Encke, I love you.”_

  
Keeler saying that he loved Encke. Just imagining it was so euphoric. This wounded angel, this beautiful man, the one shining light in the black eternity of space, loving him.

_  
His love loving him._

_  
“I love you too, baby. I love you so much.”_

_  
The heaving of his chest when Encke slides two lube-slicked fingers inside of his ass and the way Keeler grabs his neck and devours his lips when he adds a third finger. “Fuck me,” he murmurs intensely against the fighter’s lips. “Encke, fuck me_ now _, god, I can’t stand it…”_

_  
The desperate moans that would emit from his lips when Encke finally thrusts into him, bucking his hips in pleasure. His back arching up from the bed, alabaster skin stretched taut across his heaving chest. Keeler’s hands grasping Encke’s ass and squeezing hard, smiling as Encke lets out a moan._

_  
“Harder, faster, please…yes, Encke, oh god yes…”_

_  
The way Encke would start to say his partner’s name when he held his ass even harder and dug his fingernails into his back, the way that turned him on and made him want to fuck him even more. He picks up the pace until his adrenaline is overwhelming._

  
“Nngh, _fuck_ …” his hand is wet with precum now, and Encke just can’t get enough. His hips are jerking up into his hand and he’s quivering and balls are tightening. He’s close, he knows he’s close, but maybe he can hold out just a little longer, just enough to make the dream last until the end.

_  
“The “I love yous” that he would whisper against Encke’s bitten neck. The pleasure brewing within his core, knowing that he’s not far, he won’t last much longer…_

  
What Encke wished most was that it didn’t feel so good when he finally came, his release bringing him out of his fantasy. Keeler was asleep at the other end of the room, right where he had been. Encke groaned. This wasn’t the first time he’d had feelings for a guy; far from it. But this was the first time he had felt so…strongly. This was the first time he had _wanted_ someone so much. Not just his body, but…just Keeler. Encke grimaced and looked over to his navigator one more time.

_  
I love you, Keeler._

  
He was in such deep shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was my first attempt at writing full-on smut. I can never find enough Encke and Keeler and they're my favorite Starfighter pairing, so I decided to grow a pair and fill the void. Did I do a good job?  
> Part 2 will be up very soon.  
>   
> \-------  
> Thank you for reading this, ya sinner. Comments and kudos water my crops!  
> Yell at me on [my NSFW blog](http://byggcummings.tumblr.com)


End file.
